For The S's and G's
by Quillpens
Summary: Loki has found a new playmate among the servants of the castle. Will they remain friends or will it lead to something Loki so desperately needs in his life? Rated M for a reason!
1. Take Me

*Authors note* I've been thinking about this story for days. I'll update my others soon; I just had to get this down first. I hope you like it! By the way, for those of you that do not know: S's and G's stands for Shits and Giggles.

Loki stroked Sleipnir lovingly behind the ears and smiled for the first time in months. His punishment from Odin had ended earlier that same morning and the first thing he had done was go to the stables. He had been here for two hours and despite the servants going in and out of the barn, no one had bothered him. He was grateful. After the Healers had taken out his stitches, Loki had tried to talk to his Mother, but going months without using his voice, Loki sounded raspy and his throat became sore after just a few words. He enjoyed sitting here, bonding with his son in silence. It was a nice to have a reprieve from the questions while his magic slowly healed his injury.

A few more minutes passed and, just as Loki was about to head back to the castle, he heard a door open a few stalls down. The unmistakable sound of someone setting down their tack and clicking lovingly to the horse they were about to take out filled Loki's ears. Loki's immediate thought was to just ignore it, but his curiosity won out. He stepped a little further into Sleipnir's stall and looked over the sides to where he believed the person would be. Luck was on his side today, for he had an unobstructed view to the person's back.

Judging by the height, white, see through cotton tee and long black braid down the person's back, Loki could only assume that the person was indeed female. He let his gaze follow down to the small of her back and thick, luscious thighs and backside that were being gripped tightly in her black cloth breeches. She was also wearing knee high riding boots, which Loki knew just by looking at them, that they were not cheap in the slightest.

Slightly impressed, Loki raised an eyebrow and watched as the girl began to brush down the horse gently and talked to it about her morning in the kitchens. A puzzled look crossed Loki's features, _"What does she mean, her work in the in the kitchens?"_ he thought to himself. The girl kept talking and Loki listened, intent on getting every bit of information out of the girl that he could without asking directly, because that just wouldn't be as fun. Loki cast a charm over himself so that she would not see him and he moved closer, giving one last pat to Sleipnir. Sleipnir nickered softly and nudged his father knowingly, before letting the man go off to frolic in his mischievous ways. Loki smiled at his son then snuck off to get closer to the woman. He got up just beside the horse that the girl was grooming and listened closely.

"_I don't understand how the King could let the Prince walk around the Palace like that. He is extremely rude and arrogant. Not to mention the simple fact that the man is just as intimidating as ever now that he is back in Asgard."_

Loki smirked at that and mentally agreed with her. He couldn't stand the way Odin let Thor get away with his atrocious manners, especially at the dinner table and the way he intimidated the castle staff wore on his that was what he thought, up until she said her next few sentences.

"_Prince Loki is supposed to be the smart, quiet one. A few tricks every now and then is fine and completely understandable, seeing as ninety-nine percent of the castle is below average in their knowledge, but to outright intimidate others just for your personal enjoyment is just…well Frankly, it's barbaric. It's completely unbecoming to the man. He is beautiful both in both body and mind, it is sad that he does not have a love. I'm sure she would keep him in line and show his soul just how good he can be, if he would just give her a chance to do so." _The girl sighed dreamily and swung into the saddle then slowly rode out of the stable, lost in her thoughts.

Loki's mouth hung open in an undignified manner from the shock. Realizing how he must look, he canceled the spell and quickly closed his mouth then felt his magic flare in anger. "_How dare she? That idiot servant girl dares to call me, Loki the Trickster, barbaric! No better than the manners the "mighty" Thor shows off himself! And what was that mess, claiming that I cannot love? I can love! I can love with the burning hot passion of a thousand suns if I feel the moment is right! Ugh! That horrible woman! She knows nothing! I will find her later and make her pay for her insolence! Then I can show her just how barbaric I can be! That will show her!" _he thought to himself as he grumbled aloud, storming across the grounds and up to the castle. At least now he knew where to look for her when the time came. For now, he would brood.

Thor smirked as he watched his brother stomp off angrily over the grounds and bit back a laugh. The flustered look on his brothers face made Thor want to giggle like a young school boy. He wondered what had caused his brother to be so upset so quickly. When he had seen him in the stable a couple of hours earlier, Loki had looked perfectly content. Now that smile was gone and Loki looked like he was…. Thor stopped and couldn't fight the grin that quickly spread over his face. "Loki is pouting. The demon God of Mischief is pouting like a young child! Oh, this is just too good to pass up!_"_ Thor thought to himself and ran off to find wherever Loki had stormed off to.

Thor didn't have to search very far. Much to his amusement, Thor found Loki in his usual spot in the library, lost in a sea of books. Thor chuckled and walked over to the pile of books that was Loki. "Hello Loki, my dear brother. Why in the world are you lying about in here, when it is such a beautiful day outside?"

Loki grumbled under his breath and glared at Thor. Thor only smiled. "I'm sorry, brother. I didn't quite catch that."

Loki looked up again and his expression softened and he answered in his most calm voice. "That idiotic servant girl in the barn insulted me and my mannerisms. She deserves to be punished."

Thor laughed at that and Loki raised an eyebrow. "What on earth is so funny, Thor?"

Thor had to bite his tongue to stop laughing, but kept smiling as he answered Loki. "You are pouting over something a servant girl in the stables said about you?"

Loki glared again. "I am most certainly am not pouting! Small children pout! I am merely…brooding!

Thor laughed outright at his little brothers flustered look and now crossed arms. He was pouting worse now than when he had gotten bullied by the other children in their school days. It was all just too much for Thor.

"Well brother, when you are done "brooding" he said holding up both hands, putting the last word in quotations, "you may join me for a ride. I convinced Father to let you take out Sleipnir."

Loki watched as Thor walked away and glared at his back. "I am not pouting!" Loki whispered out angrily. He waited until Thor left the library completely before picking up a book and reading through it again. Twenty minutes later, Loki let out an annoyed huff, gently set the book down and walked out to the barn. Once he got there, he found a most unpleasant sight. The servant from earlier was grooming Sleipnir. Loki couldn't believe his eyes. His son was being groomed by that horrid woman!

Loki decided to put an end to this immediately. He waved his still aching hands and the brush that she had been using, immediately burst into flames. The girl jumped and shrieked loudly, dropping the flaming brush. Before it could reach the hay, Loki turned it to ashes and smiled as the girl stared at it incredulously, her hand over her heart. Loki decided that now would be the best time to make his move.

He strode in quickly, grabbed the woman by her arm and wrenched her away from the now fear filled Sleipnir. Upon seeing his father, the horse settled down, but the woman just cried out as Loki gripped her arm tighter and pushed her into the stable wall. Within seconds, he was in front of her, staring down at her shaking body with disdain and anger laced through his eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" Loki growled out at her.

She trembled and looked up at him in fear. "Prince Loki, I am sorry. Prince Thor told me to ready your horse and that the King had told him that you could use Sleipnir. I was just following directions. I am sorry." she spoke through her tears. Loki found truth in her words and sighed, reigning in his emotions. He let her go, but still stood in front of her. He watched and she cringed and shook. He felt her skin beneath his fingers and enjoyed the warmth that it provided, despite the warmth around them. He then realized just how tightly he was gripping her and the pulses that he was feeling under her skin. It wasn't just blood pumping through her veins that made him feel that way; it was because of her magic. Looking at his fingers, he realized that she would surely have bruises with his fingerprints come the next morning.

Sighing silently to himself, he realized that, in acting like this, he was only reassuring her beliefs of him. He gently let go of her, letting his fingers trail down her arms for a few seconds. He didn't miss the small shiver she let out at his touches. This made him smile and he calmed himself down a bit more before speaking.

"No, dear woman. I am sorry. I should not have acted out in that manner before knowing why you were touching the Kings horse. I apologize. May I ask for your name?"

The woman looked like she had just seen a miracle. Her jaw dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered and smiled at him. "You are forgiven, my Prince. Now, may I please finish or are you going to use your magic to scare me half to death again?"

Loki smiled at her and slowly moved aside, then held up his hands. "They have yet to be completely healed, so you may continue Milady." he said with a smirk in his voice and bowed to her.

Looking up at her, Loki couldn't help but notice the scarlet shaded blush that now colored the woman's cheeks and the way that she grinned. "By the way, Prince Loki, my name is Svana."

Loki smirked at the girls change in attitude and demeanor as he followed her back over to Sleipnir and grabbed another brush. He stood about a foot away from the girl and watched how she and Sleipnir interacted with each other. Loki was surprised to find that his son responded lovingly to her touches almost as if it were Loki himself doing the grooming. Loki raised his eyebrows and communicated using telepathy with his son.

"Sleipnir, why do act this way when she touches you?" he asked, trying not to show the disdain in his mind. His son's voice filled his mind, a laugh in his voice. "Don't worry Dad. She's not replacing you, but I do feel magic in her touches. It feels no different than when you do it."

Loki merely nodded and smiled slightly as an answer to his sons words. He had felt the woman's power not but a few minutes before, but now his suspicions were correct. The woman that stood before him was indeed powerful. A pleasure shiver went down his spine at just how submissive the woman had been earlier even though she could have used his own magic against him. "I wonder if she would be that submissive locked in my chambers for a night."

Loki couldn't stop the smirk that came across his face and he looked over at her again. She skillfully saddled Sleipnir and did it in record time, she then took Sleipnir out of the cross ties and handed his reins over to Loki. "Do you need assistance mounting, Prince Loki? Or can you manage on your own?" Svana asked quietly with what Loki could have sworn was a seductive tone in her voice. Loki chuckled softly and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I can manage just fine, Svana, but if you would like to see just how well I can mount, I could always use your company in my chambers."

Loki heard a small gasp from the woman's mouth and grinned. He pulled himself back and looked at her. Her expression seemed nonchalant, but her eyes held a powerful mix of magic and lust behind them that Loki couldn't wait to get a taste of. Their moment was cut short however as Thor's heavy footsteps rang out across the barn. "I shall see you after dinner, my Prince." Svana said quickly and quietly before disappearing into thin air. Loki smiled bright as he caught sight of his brother. Thor came over, grinning ear to ear and clapped Loki on the back as gently as he could. "Brother! It makes my heart sing to see you smile again! I have not seen such a sight in years!"

Loki just nodded and gestured toward the horses, trying to play off his new found happiness. "Shall we ride then, brother? I fear time is going on without us." Thor, being his boisterous self, all but yelled "of course!" and they set off down the trails, laughing and racing at breakneck speed. An hour later, Thor and Loki pulled the horses to a halt and grinned at each other before looking around. In front of them, was their favorite childhood play area, a long, wide river and behind them, nothing but forest. They dismounted and tied the horses off to a tree, then walked towards the river. They both sat on the edge of the water and smiled, lost in a comfortable silence.

Five minutes later, Thor looked over at Loki and grinned. "So, brother, might I ask what made you have that wonderful, playful smile of yours back in the stables?"

Loki rolled his eyes playfully then smiled and blushed slightly. "That is none of your concern, Thor."

Thor chuckled at the blush on Loki's face. "It couldn't have been Svana, our one and only stable girl and female cook, that I saw you whispering to, could it?"

Loki's eyes widened at that and it did not go unnoticed. Thor began laughing heartily. "Oh, dear Loki, please do not tell me that you have fallen for that woman! She is loud, obnoxious and demands attention, she is always either lost in a book or trying out new, albeit delicious, recipes in the kitchen and won't leave until everything is perfect and she can be quite a handful when it comes to matters of the heart."

Loki lifted an eyebrow and Thor smirked. "You wish to know more, dear Brother? Well fine then. I guess since she is your new interest, I will tell you. She is only quiet when she is commanded to be so, she enjoys riding horses more than doing anything else and that includes cooking, although it is a passion of hers and lastly, I know for a fact that she craves attention, not in sexual matters just... attention. To be talked to, listened to and to be touched. In all honesty brother, she is you."

Loki gasped under his breath at that and playfully smacked his brother on the back of his head. "That does not sound anything like me!"

Thor laughed him off. "Oh, is that so? Who else do we know that spends most of his time studying recipes in magic? Or has his nose in a book during his free time? Who else would rather go horseback riding, rather than spar with a worthy opponant? Who else craves attention in either words or touch? Who else is a perfectionist?"

Loki blushed slightly and punched Thor in the arm. "I will admit that I do the first few things and the very last, but I most certainly do not crave attention like some love starved animal and I am neither loud nor obnoxious!"

Thor just smirked. "I will agree with you on the loud and obnoxious parts, but you say that you are not love starved. When was the last time that you were bedded little brother? Thor smirked as he asked in a suggestive tone.

Loki glared at him and did his best to hide the blush on his face. "Now, that, my dear Thor is definitely, none of your damned business."

Thor laughed again. "That is Loki talk for "Not in the past few years" and I'm sure that the battle against the Frost Giants and the War between Earth and the Chitauri would've never happened had you just fallen in love sooner and of course, gotten laid!"

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Must you be so vulgar, Thor?" Thor just giggled at him in response. Loki quickly changed the subject to the memories Asgard held for them, especially the spot where they were currently and the both of them talked for a few hours. They raced back to the castle and even to the Dining Hall. Upon entering, the King and Queen smiled through their shock at the boys racing each other to the dinner table like they were five and seven years old again.

As dinner was served and Thor, more than Loki, talked about their day, Loki lost himself in thought about Svana. That is until he took a bite of his food. The choice for the evening was a hearty beef stew that made everyone's mouth water, but the second Loki took a bite, he immediately had to stop himself from moaning. The taste of the stew was like Valhalla for his mouth and he curses all of the magicians in the world, for it did something to tighten his pants and I do not mean in the waistline. He swallowed quickly; before he did something he would regret and put up a mask of indifference, before glancing over at Thor. Loki almost smirked at the fact that Thor's eyes were closed and that he was holding his spoon tighter than usual, which immediately told Loki that his brother was having the same exact problem that he was.

Loki took another bite and had the same problem as before. He watched as Thor did the same thing and, of course, had the same reaction. Loki then looked to the King and Queen and they were both eating it as though nothing was wrong. Loki noticed Thor giving him a look and Loki discreetly gave him a look back. This was madness, whatever it was. They both suffered through the main course and soon enough, much to Loki and Thor's pleasure, it was time for dessert. When the last course was set before them, both Loki and Thor hesitated before taking their first bites. They exchanged a knowing look and decided in silence, that they would do it at the same time, in case should one of them lose control, he would not be alone.

They timed it perfectly. From the first bite of the cheesecake, all the way down to the swallowing and pleasure filled moans. The King and Queen exchanged a glance then looked over at their sons in shock. Frigga was the one to recover first. "Um, boys? Is there something wrong?"

Loki and Thor immediately gasped and swallowed quickly. At the same time they mumbled, "No, Moth-"

They were cut off by the sound of the Dining Hall door opening and shutting. When they looked to see who it was, Loki almost dropped his fork. Svana stood just in front of the doors, a smile on her face and her hand on her cocked hip with a chefs jacket covering her from the waist up. "I trust the meal is satisfactory?" The King and Queen nodded and voiced their approval while Thor and Loki merely squirmed and nodded as well. They didn't trust themselves to speak. Loki watched as Svana thanked everyone, gave him a discreet wink then turned and left, swinging her hips ever so slightly. Loki hardened even more and had to bite his tongue to the brink of bleeding to stop the moan that threatened to spill from deep in his throat.

Once the meal was over, Loki and Thor stormed off quickly and uncomfortably to their respective chambers. The second Loki closed his door, he immediately cast his strongest privacy spells and stripped down to his undergarments. He was just about to grip his aching erection, when a small knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Growling and softly panting with rage and lust, Loki opened the door and peeked around it. Svana stood there with a smile on her face. Before she could say a word, Loki grabbed her by her arm yet again and pulled her as hard as he could into the room.

He slammed the door shut and shoved her against the wall, immediately overpowering her. "WHAT IN FENRIR'S NAME WAS THAT?" He screamed at her. Instead of cowering this time, she smiled evilly.

"Aww, did my Trickster not enjoy getting tricked?" she asked in the most sickly sweet, innocent voice that she could muster as she wrapped her arms around his neck then gently scraped her nails across his neck. Loki moaned at the contact and then picked her up and all but threw her on his bed.

He glared daggers down at her. "You are the most vile, filthy, disgusting creature that has ever plagued my mind, Svana. And by Gods, do I want you." he told her in a cold, soft voice.

He then leaned down and kissed her passionately, taking the breath out of both of them. When Loki pulled back, he was in shock. Never in his life had he felt such a connection so quickly to another person before. He looked down at her and he could see that her facial expression was a mixture of shock and passion. She recovered before he did. She wrapped one hand around the back of his neck while the other trailed down his side then glanced down and grinned. "Let's take care of that then, shall we?" At those words, Loki didn't want to waste another second. He slid slowly down into her embrace and kissed her again.

Loki immediately moved between Svana's legs, kissing her deeply and passionately while restraining her arms above her head with tight lines of magic. Once he was sure his knots wouldn't come free, he ran his fingers lightly down her arms, pausing to torture her a little by running his teeth down her neck. She simultaneously loved when he did that. The passionate torment of knowing that he was right there, touching her and yet not touching her in the way she most desperately wanted, drove her crazy. Having her wrists bound just increased the sensation for her and she struggled against the bonds, much to Loki's displeasure.

He grinned evilly in his mind, taking his time to kiss his way down her neck and undid the buttons on her shirt and undoing her bra as he went. He then drags his nails across her chest, paying very close attention to her left nipple while expertly pinching and plucking her right. He continued to tease and torment Svana as she writhed beneath him, pleading for him to stop teasing and just take her already. Loki just laughed at her and gently bit her jugular. She shut her mouth instantly and instead, moaned under her breath. Hearing the sound, Loki let out an animalistic growl in pleasure and quickly undressed.

Before either of them knew it, Svana was cutting her wrists open against her restraints as her body arched in a mixture of pain and pleasure while Loki drove himself deep into her over and over again, violently taking the girl who had wronged him earlier in the night. It wasn't until later on the next day when they awoke, that Loki would realize just how much damage he had done to Svana.


	2. Smile

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story.

*Authors Note* SERIOUSLY READERS? ALL OF THESE STORY ALERTS FOR MY STORIES AND NO REVIEWS? *Rage Face* IF YOU'RE GOING TO STORY ALERT ANY OF MY STORIES, YOU OBVIOUSLY LIKE IT! A REVIEW WOULDN'T KILL YOU AND I WOULD UPDATE FASTER! DON'T YOU GET IT? *HULK ROAR* Fine! My rant is over, but if I don't get some reviews soon, I'm going to take weeks to update and it will be entirely your fault! *stalks off angrily*

Svana sat up gently and moaned under her breath as she began tugging on the restraints around her arms, trying to get her wrists loose. She struggled for a few minutes, but quickly gave up because of the shooting pains running through her body. Sighing, she glanced around the room. It was very sunny, despite the privacy shields that were still up, so she could see everything clearly. Books and papers were strewn all over the floor, bottles of ink were smashed, leaving pools of different colors on the walls, the door and various spots on the bed and there were holes in the walls in odd spots as well. She smirked to herself at that, then realized just how badly it hurt to do that.

She furrowed her brow in confusion and licked her lips slowly, she quickly bit her tongue at the searing pain. Tears sprung to her eyes and she blinked them away. Suddenly, she felt movement next to her right thigh. Looking down, she saw a mess of black hair, completely nude skin and long fingers gripping the torn sheet that was half wrapped around her ankles. She growled under her breath at the sight and tried her hardest to kick the man. She sighed when it didn't work after a few minutes and knew she had to resort to yelling. "Loki! WAKE UP!" she called as loud as she could. She had to bite back a smirk as Loki shot up and looked around as if he had woken up in a war zone. Was she saw that he calmed down a bit, she yelled again. "Get the me the hell out of these things!" she said as she tugged at the restraints yet again.

Loki slowly raked his eyes over Svana's body and had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping. Svana's forehead was cut, there was a gash in her left cheek, her lips were bruised slighty, cut and bleeding, her neck and chest had hickeys everywhere and various cuts that were going to scar horribly, her stomach was split open in a few spots, her wrists and arms were horribly cut and bruised, and her thighs were bruised so badly, he was sure that she wouldn't be able to walk for a week. His stomach flipped and he waved his hand, slowly unbinding her and looked at her sadly. Svana let out a relieved sigh as she pulled her arms back and rubbed at her swollen, blood crusted wrists. She kept wincing at the dull pain shot through her upper arms, but rubbed all the more at her wrists because she had lost feeling in them hours ago. Loki watched as she closed her eyes and let out small bursts of magic, healing herself from the inside out, leaving only deep scars and a couple bad bruises. He then noticed a quill writing on a piece of paper next to her as she healed. Glancing over, Loki read what the quill was writing.

List of Sustained Injuries :

Fractured Femur

Sprained Wrists

Five Broken Ribs

Fractured Pelvis

297 Bruises

219 Lacerations

Broken Jaw

Broken Hymen

Strained Vocal Cords

Then the quill stopped moving, Loki looked back at Svana, eyes wide. She yawned and stretched before opening her eyes and staring at him, every injury now healed. Loki forced a smile at her and she smiled back, then she reached over and grabbed the list. She read it over twice, then put it down and smirked at him. "Well that was certainly an... interesting read."  
Both she and Loki blushed at the statement before Svana noticed just how downtrodden Loki looked. She set the paper back down and ran her fingers over his cheek.

"What is wrong my Prince?" she asks quietly. Loki hangs his head in despair. "Svana, I am sorry for causing you such injuries. My half blood side must have taken over during our...activities in the night. Why did you not tell me that you had never been taken?" Svana just giggled. "That was some of the most fun I've ever had, dear Loki and to answer your question, I did not tell you for fear that you would not wish to be in my presence. To be well into my adult years and not to have been bedded, well it's somewhat embarrassing to say the least."

Loki smiled and ran his fingers thorugh her hair, but instead of answering, he pulled her close and kissed her gently then laid back down. He sighed happily under his breath and the sound made Svana smile. She cuddled into him and he held her tight. Just as they were about to fall back asleep, a series of knocks made them both sigh in exasperation. *knock knock knock* "Loki? Open the door, Loki. I wish to speak with you." Thor called out, the sound muffled behind the door.

Loki rolled his eyes and Svana just smirked. She pulled the blanket up to cover their important parts and waved her hand to put down the privacy shields. Once that was done, she looked over at Loki and raised an eyebrow. Loki glared at her for a moment then sighed and twitched his fingers to open the door. At the movement of the door, Thor burst in, smiling. That smile faded ever so slightly at the sight before him, as he took in Loki and Svana spread across the bed, with Svana smirking with an eyebrow raised and Loki giving him an annoyed glare.

Thor blushed and backed slowly out of the room. "I shall speak you later, Brother." Thor all but ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Once he had gone, Svana giggled and covered her head with the blanket she had draped over herself earlier. Loki smiled at her and ran his hands over her body while she was covered with the sheet. Once he reached her face, he pulled the sheet down to her neck and kissed her passionately.

Pulling back slowly, he nuzzled her and smiled. Svana giggled under her breath and pulled him close before asking, "Why do I have a bad feeling that we're not going to be getting any more sleep today?"

Loki just growled playfully in response and kissed her hard, removed the blanket from her body and running his fingers between her thighs. It would be sunset before they emerged from his chambers and into the bathing rooms.

Authors Note Continued : I'm still angry with all of you who didn't review. My next chapter will be longer. Right now, I'm going to update my other stories. *salutes and walks off*


	3. A Bit Of Fun

The normal disclaimer is in place.

**Authors Note**: To those of you who reviewed, thank you very much! To everyone else, REVIEW! I'm going to get lazy about the Old English speak in this chapter, just to let you know. Now onto the story! Oh btw, you may want to read this part alone! **–Mr. Bean Face- **If you know what I mean.

Svana stepped out of her bath and wrung out her hair, smiling to herself. "I'm glad Loki and I decided to bathe separately. Otherwise I'm sure that it would not have ended in my favor." She thought to herself as she wrapped a silk robe around her body and walked to her rooms. She walked silently down the empty hall, thanking Odin that she didn't run into anyone and, upon reaching her chambers, sighed in exhausted relief.

She pushed her door open and quickly made her way to her small armoire, gently shutting the door behind her with her magic. She got dressed in her favorite white cloth nightgown and crawled up her bed towards the headboard. Reaching the spot that she wanted, she let her body go and fell face first into her pillows. She let out a muffled, tired laugh then turned her face to the side so that she could breathe properly. Her last thought before she fell asleep was "How in the world am I going to face the servants in the morning?"

Loki lied awake in his bed until long after the stars had begun to shine above his window with small bouts of anger bursting through him. "How dare she not return? I told her that she was more than welcome here!" his mind screamed at the walls surrounding him. He sighed angrily and rolled over onto his side, accidentally burying his face in a pillow. Normally this would have made him laugh, but he was in a mood at the moment. He moved the pillow and was about to throw it across the room when the scent of fresh picked berries and spices mixed with the sweet smell of sex, hit him square in the face. Stopping his movement, he breathed in again and sure enough, the scent was there and he swore he could feel himself inside Svana again. Loki realized with a passing thought that the pillow he was holding must have been the same one that had been used by Svana during their sexual encounter. Resigning himself to the fact that she wasn't coming back that night, Loki wrapped his arms around the pillow, breathed in deep and promptly fell asleep with an excruciating feeling in his groin.

Svana looked around and found herself back in Loki's chambers, once again naked and tied up tight. Only this time, she was not in his bed, but chained to the wall, facing the window. She looked down at a familiar pair of leather boots, but before she could look up, a hand grabbed her face and forced her head up. She stared up into Loki's eyes and shivered. His eyes were dark and all but pierced her soul and she could do nothing but stare as he stripped off his jacket and shirt, grinning evilly.

"What do you want this time, Loki?" Svana found herself saying with a slight hint of fear in her voice. Loki kept the evil grin on his face, but growled under his breath. Without warning, Loki shoved his hand between her thighs and shoved three fingers inside her making Svana cry out in pain. Loki just laughed softly in her ear and used his other hand to pull her hair back forcefully. Svana yelped and bit her lip as Loki fingered her hard and fast, making her tear up as she felt herself getting wet.

Loki let out another laugh and pulled her hair again, before whispering in her ear. "You like that, don't you, you pathetic wench?" Svana just whined in reply and Loki added another finger, making Svana bit her lip to keep from crying out. Loki released her hair and smacked her, albeit gently, across the face. Loki growled again and grabbed her chin, turning her face to meet his before kissing her forcefully and biting her lip till it swelled ever so slightly, getting yet another whine from Svana.

Loki pulled back and growled in her ear. "This is your fault you know. All you had to do was come back to my rooms, to show me that you weren't like the others that can't love me for who I really am and you couldn't even do that." He forced Svana back to the wall, spread her thighs open further and dropped to his knees, sending another shiver down Svana's back. Loki withdrew his fingers from her and conjured a knife. A feeling of terror spread through Svana's body and she began to fight against her restraints. Loki smirked and, using his free hand, drug his nails down her inner thighs then kissed his way from her waistline down to her inner thighs, paying special attention to a very sensitive part of her anatomy with his tongue.

A shiver of terror quickly turned into a shiver of pleasure and Svana had to do her best to keep from moaning. Loki pulled back and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "Trust me." Svana felt the cold of the blade being pressed against her left inner thigh and she braced herself. A small twinge of pain shot through her and she gasped in fright, daring herself to look down. She saw Loki watching the little trickle of blood that had come from the cut with a morbid fascination. Before she could ask why he was doing this, she felt him run his tongue over the line of blood and suck on the small wound. To her surprise, when Loki pulled back, the wound was gone. He kissed the area, did the same to the other thigh then banished the knife to his bedside table and went back to paying her private area some much needed special attention. It didn't take long and Svana felt herself tense for her orgasm. Svana felt Loki pull his tongue back and replace it with two of his fingers. Svana couldn't hold back any longer and moaned his name. Loki laughed then kissed and bit his way up her body. Standing up once more, Loki bit her neck hard and whispered in her ear. "You got off easy this time, Svana. Next time, you might not be so lucky. Now let go." Svana nodded and let herself fall over the edge into bliss. Loki fingered her slowly while she rode out her orgasm, the evil smile back on his face.

Svana awoke panting and covered in a thin film of sweat. She unwound her fingers from the sheets she had been gripping tight and looked out the window. To her relief it was well before dawn. She calmed herself down and, avoiding as many mirrors as possible, she got dressed and made her way down into the kitchens to begin preparing the morning meal for the castle. Reaching the kitchens, she looked around and found herself alone. She smiled at that and quickly pulled her hair back into a braid. An hour later, she found herself, in horror, making Loki's favorite foods. To add to that thought, the dream returned to the forefront of her mind with full force and she had to grip the counter hard to stop from doing something that would be horribly inappropriate to do in her workplace.

Biting her lip, Svana forced off the hormones and tried desperately to think of something else. Suddenly, she found herself thinking of what that dream would have been like had Loki been using a doppelganger. Svana gasped to herself then whined and hung her head. "Oh, dear Gods, stop it Svana! You're going to give yourself a heart attack!" she screamed in her mind. She growled under her breath and angrily went back to cutting up the fruit that normally went on the table at every meal, not noticing that someone had appeared behind her. Svana felt a touch on her shoulder and jumped a foot in the air, startling her out of her reverie of Loki in nothing but those tight leather pants, forcing her into submission using that silver tongue of his.

"Oh jeez! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!" a lady like voice spoke softly. Clutching her chest to try and slow down her rapidly beating heart, Svana looked into the scared eyes of Lady Sif. Svana took a few deep breaths and calmed herself before speaking. "Sif, what are you doing up at this time of day?"

The scared look in Sif's eyes quickly calmed and changed to something that Svana could have sworn was something mischievous. "I just decided to get up early today. Maybe get out to the training field before Thor takes it over."

Svana and Sif both smiled at that and Svana giggled softly. "Well you do that, Lady Sif. I'll be here if you need me."

Sif nodded then got a look of slight confusion on her face and tilted her head. "What is it, Sif?" Svana asked quietly.

Sif walked up closer to Svana and nodded toward Svana's neck. "What is that?"

Svana reached up and touched her neck and felt a small welt beneath her fingers. "What is what?" Svana asked. Sif noticed the look of confusion that crossed Svana's face and pulled out a small handheld mirror, unfolded it then handed it to Svana. "Here, look for yourself."

Svana took the mirror and looked at the spot where she had just put her fingers. On the right side of her neck, just below her pulse point, sat a dark red mark. She growled to herself and closed her eyes for a moment, tapping into her magic to try and heal it. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and found the mark still blatantly visible. Sighing, she tore her eyes away from the reflection of the mark, folded the mirror back up and handed it back to Sif who was smirking as if she were trying to hold back a laugh. "Get that look off of your face, Sif." Svana said angrily to Sif. "I'm going to kill him." She thought to herself as another small growl escaped her lips. Sif had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, Svana." Sif said, finally able to hold back her giggle fit. "Who is he?"

Svana, who had just popped a ripe grape into her mouth, almost choked on it. She quickly chewed and swallowed before answering. "What do you mean "he"? There is no "he"!" Svana said with a straight a face as she could manage. To her surprise, Sif had put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, looking at Svana with an amused, playful expression. After a few moments of receiving that look, Svana glared at Sif before yelling quietly, "What?"

Sif giggled and pointed to the mark on Svana's neck. "You can usually heal marks like that, can't you? Why haven't you tried?"

Svana glared and remained quiet, leaving Sif to fill in the silence. "Okay, so maybe you have tried to heal that sexy abrasion of yours and it didn't work? Why wouldn't it work? Did someone use magic to make it stay there no matter what you did?" Svana knew Sif was close to figuring it out on her own, so Svana just dropped her eyes to the floor and waited while Sif kept talking.

"Well, judging by your silence, I'm guessing that I'm on the right track then. So I'll just keep going, shall I? Back to my train of thought, if someone used magic to keep it there, if you didn't do it yourself mind you, that would mean that they would have to be well versed in magic and the only two people in this castle that do magic are you and…."

Svana looks up at Sif who has stopped dead in her sentence and is now staring at Svana. Trying to lighten the mood, Svana plasters a small smile on her face and looks up at Sif with hopeful eyes. "Wanna help me kill him?"

Loki rolled over in his bed and smirked. He had thought of the perfect way to get back at Svana before she even woke up. "I wonder if she's seen my little present for her yet. That'll teach her to leave me like she did." He thought to himself as he readied himself for the day. He smiled in knowing that he would have to be on his guard at all times today. He still had a smile on his face as he made his way down to the Dining Hall to join his family for breakfast.


End file.
